Highschool Adventures
by MysticalDBZ
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Cell, the savior of planet Earth faces a new obstacle, one that may be even more challenging...Highschool. Come read about how Gohan is going to get past highschool! Challenges await at every corner, and why does this girl keep trying to find out all his secrets?
1. chapter 1

Well, this is my first time writing a fiction, this is about Gohan's time at highschool. Please review and all that good stuff. I hope you all enjoy. "This is talking." 'This is thinking.'

Seven years after that tragic day, Gohan found himself sitting at the dinner table with his mom and little brother as they did every night.

"Gohan, I've decided to enroll you in highschool." Chichi stayed, as if it was nothing.

"You did what!!??" Gohan shouted and got up, spitting spaghetti out of his mouth.

(insert frying pan noises)* "I said you will be going to highschool, you start next week, and don't ever talk to me like that again, young man!!

"Why do I have to go to highschool?" Gohan asked and soon after sighed. There was no point in even arguing.

"You need to make friends your-"

"I have Icarus!!!"

"He doesn't count..."

"But mom"

"No buts. You'll go down to Orange Star Highschool in the morning and take your entrance exams. Get some good sleep, because they expect you to be there at 8:30 AM!" Chichi said as Gohan started walking to his room.

'Man, why do I have to go to highschool? What does she mean I need friends?' He layed down on his bed and looked up.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten shouted as he jumped on his bed, which was right next to Gohan's. "I heard you're going to high school! Trunks said his mom said that I could go play with him tomorrow, can you bring me when you're going to that place?

"Sure, but be awake early."

"Yay!! Thank you thank you thank you!" Goten shouted happily.

"No problem. Gohan rolled over. Good night squirt."

~ The Next Morning ~

After dropping Goten off at Capsule Corp and heading to Orange Star Highschool, Gohan felt a ki signature drop completely. He decided to check it out.

'I wonder what's happening.' He thought as he landed in an alley by the bank. He peaked around the corner and saw a man with a black ski mask and a gun standing beside a van.

'Aw crooks, they never learn.' He powered up to Super Saiyan and charged the crook, he kicked him in the gut, which knocked him out effectively.

He bardged in, and at the speed of light took all the crooks out and was out of there. Gohan, not a super saiyan anymore walked down the street, and just to make it look more convincing it wasn't him, he walked to a police officer and acted confused.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I don't quite know. There was a bank robbery, but it seems some man with golden hair took care of it." He replied.

Suddenly a raven haired girl pushed him.

"What happened here!!??" She asked the officer.

"Videl!! You should've seen it!!! A young man with golden hair stopped the bank robbers!!" And old man shouted, as he ran towards Videl.

"Golden hair huh? Not many people have golden hair. I'll find him for sure. Then I'll turn him into y'all, and you guys can have a nice conversation." Videl replied, directing the conversation to the cop. "And who are you?" She asked Gohan who was trying to sneak away.

"Oh, umm I'm Gohan."

"Gohan huh? Be careful around here. There's been a lot of crime around here."

"Yeah, this is my first time ever coming to this city. By any chance, do you know where Orange Star Highschool is?" Gohan asked, he had no clue, might as well ask for help.

"Why do you need to know?" Videl asked.

"I'm supposed to be taking my entrance exams at 8:30, but it's already 7:30 and I don't want to be late."

Videl threw her capsulized jet copter. She got in. "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

"Oh, uhh alright." Gohan said as he walked in. Videl pushed a button and the door closed behind him and they took off.

"My name is Videl by the way. I go to Orange Star Highschool too, but we call it OSH here."

"Oh, alright. What's it like here? In highschool I mean. I've never gone to a school. I've always been homeschooled."

"For real? You must not know many people then huh?"

"Nope, that's why my mom wants me to go. I'm smarter than most college students, and I'm not just saying that, but I quote on quote need to develop social skills." He explained.

"Well, I cant argue with that one." She laughed. "But I'm in a good mood today, you're lucky you met be on a day like this. On other days I'll be really, well, let's say, moody. But we're here. Just walk down the stairs here and at the end of this hall is the office."

"Thanks. See you Monday I guess?"

"Yeah, what grade you in?" She asked the nerdy looking boy, who was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest over it, he had red dress pants and dress shoes on.

"I'm a senior" Gohan replied.

"Same. I guess we'll probably have some classes together."

"Well, I'll be off. It's already 8:05. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." She said as she flew off. 'Something about him is off, but I don't think he knows who I am. He seemed nice, but he's kind of a nerd..."

~ One Week Later ~

Gohan woke up at 6:30, he jumped in the shower and threw on some white jeans which were ripped partially on the thighs and knees, which was a new fashion apparently. He had black athletic tights on under them. He threw on a white and black adidas hoodie and wore white and black adidas socks with his zebra yeezys that Bulma got him. "So this is the fashion everyone talks about huh. It's weird."

Gohan are twenty four pancakes, twelve eggs, thirty strips of bacon, and four pieces of toast covered in jelly for breakfast.

He called for the nimbus and was off.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. It was probably really trash, but it was my first time ever doing this. Please give me a break, I'll get better lol.


	2. Gohan’s First Day of Highschool

Hopefully y'all all enjoyed chapter one. Leave suggestions and if they're good, I'll definitely include them in this story. I'll try to update this twice a week or even more.

Chapter 2: First Day of School

Once Gohan walked through those gates everything was different than everything he was used to. It was just...weird. People talking, laughing, eating breakfast under trees, people were everywhere. He walked past the large fountain and went inside the school. He walked up the stairs to the highest floor and went all the way down the hall to where the office is. He opened the door after they let him in with the camera device they have, which he assumed was for security purposes.

He walked up to the secretary.

"Ma'am, could I get my schedule?"

"Name, please?" The black lady who worked at OSH as a secreatary replied.

"Son Gohan."

"Oh yes, you must be the new student from the 439 Mountain Area. You aced every one of your entrance exams. Good job on that by the way." She found his schedule and printed it, handing him it. "At this time you can go to your class, wait outside until the bell rings, get free breakfast in the cafeteria, or do something in the gym or workout room. Oh and if you get food in the cafeteria and want to go outside with it make sure you clean up all your stuff and bring it in a to-go box."

"Alright. Thanks a ton ma'am." Gohan replied. He decided to just wait outside, he was a bit nervous, so he decided he didn't want to eat more breakfast, besides he didn't know where any of these places were. He walked outside and decided to take an apple from a tree and sit by the tree and eat the apple.

A blonde dude decided to sit next to him.

"Sup." The blonde dude told him.

"Sup." Gohan replied. He had to get used to this slang stuff to make friends.

"You new here?" The blonde guy asked.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"Oh and I'm Sharpener."

"I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"Alright, Gohan, huh, that's actually a really weird name." He laughed a bit and lightly punched Gohan on the shoulder, to show he was just kidding. "You play any sports?"

"I've played some, but I've been homeschooled my whole life, so I probably won't play here." Gohan replied.

"You should. You look like you'd be good at football or baseball, you're tall so you'd probably be good in basketball too. I'm the sports captain, my job is to recruit new people to it. By the way, the yeezys are fire."

"Thanks, And I'll think about it."

"Sharpener!!!" A bubbly blond haired girl ran over to him as a raven haired girl followed her.

"who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Hey Erasa. This is Gohan. He's new here. I'm trying to recruit him to a sports club." Sharpener replied.

"Gohan huh? I'm Erasa!" She sat next to him.

"I remember you." The black haired girl stared.

"Oh you're Videl right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! Let's compare schedules!!" Erasa exclaimed.

So they pulled out their schedules. They looked at Gohans first.

1st Period: Art

2nd Period: Study Hall

3rd Period: Algebra

4th Period: Forensics

5th Period: Spanish

6th Period: Lunch

7th Period: English

8th Period: History

9th Period: PE

They looked at Sharpener's afterwards

1st Period: Art

2nd Period: Study Hall

3rd Period: Biology

4th Period: Geometry

5th Period: Spanish

6th Period: Lunch

7th Period: English

8th Period: History

9th Period: PE

After school he had Football practice as well.

Erasa's schedule was the exact same as Sharpener's, except after school she didnt do anything after school, and Videl's was the exact same as Gohan's, except Gohan had Spanish, she had French.

The Bell Rang. Kids hurried to their first class, as the four of them stuck together, afterall they all had Art together. They went up the elevator, which Gohan didn't know existed, and once they got out they walked to class which was the second floor, second room all the way to the right on the left side.


	3. First Day of HS Continues

AN: I'm gonna make this story less Americanized, by that I mean, I'm going to make there only be eight classes, and eliminate the foreign language class (Ex: Spanish/French)

Chapter 3: First Day of HS Continues

Gohan was daydreaming. It had only been twenty minutes since class started and the teacher was already preaching about how wonderful Vincent Van Gogh's art was. 'It's the first day, do you have to be so boring.' He thought.

"Who can tell me what painting is Vincent Van Gogh mostly known for?" The teacher asked as he looked around the whole room, many hands up, and decided on who he was going to pick to answer his question.

"Gohan. Please answer this question."

Gohan looked up thinking somebody said his name.

"Gohan please answer the question." The teacher repeated.

Gohan rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What was the question?" He asked.

"What is Vincent Van Gogh's most famous painting?" The professor repeated once more.

"Oh, Starry Night, sir."

"Indeed it is, but I expect you to be paying attention at all times in my class, or you will receive after school detention."

"It won't happen again sir." Gohan replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Well, class, it seems we only have about twenty minutes left in here. Everyone get out there pencils, because we're going to sketch our own versions of Starry Night. If you need to look at it while you're painting, I have the image projected onto the white board as you all have probably noticed." The teacher said as most of the class turned around and looked at the white board.

"Now class, get started. I don't expect you to finish, but I'd like to see a good amount of progress from each of you." He handed everyone a paper as he spoke.

So, the class started sketching. Videl just stared at Gohan for a good five minutes of the time they had remaining. 'Damn he draws fast. I can't even see his hand, it's just a blur. But the sketch actually looks really nice.'

As the school day went by Videl started questioning Gohan more and more. From questions like "How do you write so fast?" to questions like "How do you get to school? Afterall, in Algebra you said that you lived in the Mountains."

But putting everything that happened that day behind him, he prepared for his final class of the day PE. He followed Sharpener to the locker room, which was at the back of the school. Gohan quickly went to the restroom and got dressed, trying not to reveal all his muscle, he wore a baggy white long sleeve under armor shirt with black joggers and and Nike Runners. He walked out to the gym. Luckily, he didn't look weird, because many other people were wearing pants and stuff that wasn't too revealing. The coach, who revealed himself earlier as Coach Fox in Algebra, spoke.

"As some of y'all know, I'm Coach Fox. I came to Satan City to work here as a Football, Baseball, Track and Field, and Baskeball Coach. Today, I want all of you to run ten laps, do fifty pushups and sit-ups, and then line up against the wall and we'll play some dodge ball. Ready, go!"

The class, which had a good forty people in it started running. Gohan made sure he didn't go too fast, but didn't go slow. He was one of the five people in the front. The others: Sharpener, Videl, a jock named Jake, and another jock named Jerry. As they crossed the line, Gohan hadn't even broken a single sweat.

"How are you not even sweating after that? I know it wasn't much, but damn. Even I'm sweating and I'm the best athlete here!" She asked, almost boasting towards the end.

"I dont know, I guess I just have good stamina since I've lived in the mountains all my life. It's not easy, you have to hunt, climb the mountains sometimes."

"Huh, I guess I believe you.." she said as she started doing her pushups.

Once everyone was finished they decided to pick team captains, Sharpener and Videl.

"Sharpener, you're up first." Coach Fox said.

"Gohan." He picked

Eventually they were finished picking. The balls were placed in the middle of the gym.

"Ready." Everyone got ready to sprint down to get a ball except a few of the girls. "Set." He blew his whistle and everyone ran. Gohan was the first to get a ball. He tried to run to the back, but someone threw a ball a bit higher than him and behind him. (AN: To give you a better visual, he has the ball im his left hand, he's running to the back of the gym, from the right side. The ball is thrown behind him, and high.) Gohan changed direction and jumped, catching the ball with one hand and falling hard on the floor.

"Are you okay? And that was a hell of a catch!!" Sharpener asked as he grabbed a ball from Gohan and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said as he saw Jake walk off to the bleachers. Gohan picked up a ball, and chunked it across the room, aiming it at Videl, who barely dodged it. Videl picked it up and ran to the half court line and threw a dart to the running Gohan.

Gohan, attempting to dodge the ball, backflipped and landed with ease, he picked up the ball and from across the gym hit Videl, right on her head. The highlight of the day for almost everyone in the room. Everyone just looked at him with their jaws practically on the floor, but the silence was broken as Jerry launched a ball across the room and hit Sharpener in the arm, unluckily for Jerry, the ball rebounded and landed right in Gohans hands without him even knowing. "That's ball game!" Coach Fox declared.

Sharpener, Videl, And Erasa met up after school.

"Wow, you're really good at dodgeball Gohan." Erasa stated.

"Thanks, it was my first time ever playing."

Sharpener and Videl started at him wide eyed.

"You played like a pro and you're telling me it was your first time ever playing!!??" Sharpener asked, shocked.

"Yeah, uhh I guess I'm just a natural. Yeah that's it." He faked a chuckle. He broke the silence as they walked outside. "Well I'll be off!" He started walking down the street.

"If he lives in the mountains, why is he walking home?" Videl said, not meaning to say it aloud.

"Why do you have to question him so much? He's a nice guy." Erasa replied.

"I just don't trust him. He's hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is." Videl replied. "But I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Sharpener and Erasa said in unison.

Once Videl got home, she decided to do some "research." She sat at her desk which on top, sat her computer. She turned it on and went to her police database app that the police department gave her a code for.

She typed _Gohan Son_ in the search bar. The first thing that popped up was an old man, who appeared to have been a martial artist who was now deceased. The next one was of the Gohan she was looking for, the picture looked a bit old, but it was definitely Gohan. She clicked the profile.

 _Gohan Son, Born May 757, Born to Goku Son and Chichi Son in 439 East District, Mt. Paozu._

'That's interesting. There barely anything about him on here. I guess it's because he lives so far from the city.' She decided to click on Son Goku's profile, as his name did sound familiar.

 _Goku Son, Born In Age 736, Adopted by Gohan Son. Grew up in the 439 East District, Mt Paozu. Goku Son participated in three World Martial Arts Tournaments (Also known as the WMAT). Goku was a finalist in two tournaments, and won one. He has the all time record for youngest person to participate, and win in a tournament. He proposed to Chichi Son in his final tournament. Since then, he has not been heard of._

'This is Gohan's dad? I knew he was hiding something! But I can't really blame him. I'd hide the fact my dad is a legend too if I could. Hell, does he even know my dad is the man who saved the world from Cell?' She started thinking about it. 'I should stop worrying. I need some sleep. I feel like tomorrow will be an eventful day...'


	4. Secrets

AN: This will be a relatively short chapter. Please review this story and give some ideas and constructive criticism. I'll be updating this quite often. My three ideas right now are: Yamcha is a substitute PE Coach for a day or maybe even a week, there is a villain, or a field trip. Or possibly more than one of these things

Chapter 4: Secrets

Videl decided to get to class early and work on her sketch before class. Luckily she hadn't received a call from the police in about a week. She started sketching when she heard the door open, she took her eyes off her paper and looked to see who it was. 'Gohan.'

Gohan walked up to his seat next to Videl. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied.

"Well, you're here early."

"I could say the same about you. How'd you get here so early if you live three hours away by plane?"

"Oh, well I stayed at a friends house in West City." He lied.

It seemed like a reasonable excuse, so Videl didn't question it. "So, what makes you want to get here so early."

"Well, I wanted to work on my sketch."

She looked back at Gohan, who was wearing a black and grey Under Armour hoodie, with a nice pair of black joggers with grey stripes on the knees, and wore Adidas ultra boosts. He had style, for a complete nerd that is. "So, by any chance, are you related to Goku Son? The legendary martial artist." She acted like she didn't know.

Gohan gulped, not knowing what to do. "Umm, well, uhh, no, ummm."

"Don't lie to me. I read that you were his son."

She replied.

He sighed. "Yeah, he's my dad, but please don't tell anybody." Gohan almost begged.

"This is great! My dad's the champion and your dad's the former champion! We should totally spar or something!" She exclaimed.

"I don't fight, and did you say your dad is the champion? Who's your dad." Gohan asked, confused.

"My dad is Mr Satan. I figured you already knew."

"Your dad is Hercule Satan!!??" Gohan exclaimed trying to act like he was interested in the matter. "What's that like? I mean being a daughter of such a big celebrity."

"It's exactly what you'd think, except minus the fun stuff. I fly to school with cameras and microphones on me as I walk to my jetcopter, I can't go anywhere with anyone that my dad doesn't know, because if I do the media makes a big deal out of it, saying I have a secret lover. It's so annoying." Videl explained.

"Well I see what you mean, that's why my dad didn't want the fame of being champion." After he said that, there was some awkward silence in the room.

"You should tell him to enter the tournament again! It'd be a lot of fun and he can simply leave after it like he did last time. I'd love to see the former champion against my dad." Videl broke the silence.

"Well, I definitely would, but he's not exactly with us anymore." He looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"Oh." Her heart almost stopped. She felt so sad. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. It happened a couple years ago."

"If it makes you feel any better, I lost my mom in a car accident when I was a kid." Videl replied.

"I'm sorry about that. Stuff happens in life that you really wish didn't. You make a single mistake and everything can blow up in your face." Gohan replied as he finished his sketch.

"That's true." She replied as Sharpener, Erasa, Jerry, and some other girl walked in. They took their seats, Erasa and Sharpener both sat by Gohan and Videl. Jerry sat by the jocks usually, and the girl, who he believed was named Angela or something like that usually sat next to Jacob, a nerdy kid.

"Hey Videl! Hey Gohan! The bubbly blonde exclaimed happily.

"Hey Erasa, Sharpener." Videl said, as Gohan simply waved.

"What y'all been up to?" Erasa asked.

"Just working on the sketch, so we're a bit ahead in class." Videl replied.

"Oh I should work on that!" Erasa exclaimed, as she took out her paper and pencil. "Did you hear about the new coach? Apparently Coach Fox quit for a job as a College Football Coach and the new coach is really hot." Erasa gossiped.

"Where'd you hear that?" Videl asked.

"Yeah where did you hear that? I didn't know Coach Fox quit." Sharpener asked.

"Well, Penny told me. Apparently she stayed after school in the office for detention and he quit, while they were interviewing the coach that's going to replace him now."

"Oh that's cool. Is he the new Algebra teacher?"

"No, apparently we'll have a substitute until they hire one." Erasa replied. She was like the gossip queen at OSH.

The day went by, and it was almost over. Seventh period (AN: I changed it to make it only eight classes) History. (AN: The room is like the room from the anime, also, everyone has this class together)

Gohan walked in and took his seat, which was next to Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, and Sharpener's nerdy friend, Pencil. "Okay class, I am excited to announce we will have a project to do, that will take time to do during and outside of class." The whole class sighed as the professor finished. People whines and complained but the professor soon spoke again. "I've put all of you into a four person group. First group is: Mark, Jake, Jerry, and Pencil. Second Group is: Angela, Paper, Trevor, and Colt. Third Group is Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa. "Yay! We all get to work together." The blonde who was always happy, Erasa, exclaimed.

As he finished saying the groups, Gohan started to listen again. "One by one each group will come down here and pick a strip of paper from the hat. The paper you get will be what historical event your project will be about. First group, come draw. They walked down and drew a strip. Eventually it was Gohan's groups turn. Gohan put his hand in the hat and pulled a strip of paper. "East City Alien Invasion" the card read.

'Wow. What luck.' Gohan thought.

AN: Are these chapters too short? This story has four chapters now and it'll only be at about 4K words I'm assuming. How long should chapters be?


	5. An Eventful Day

AN: Did y'all like that?? I got the idea from another fic I read a while back, I forget who made it. I'm going to try to make this a long chapter, by that I mean about 2k words.

Chapter 5: An Eventful Day.

Gohan and Sharpener found themselves walking to the locker room as they did every other day. "You know, we have a football game Friday night. You should come by and watch. They're a lot of fun."

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I might be able to come watch." Gohan replied as he opened the locker room door and went to the restroom. He threw some black and white Adidas pants on with a long sleeve blue Adidas shirt. He walked out of the locker room, just to see something completely unexpected.

"Gohan?" A voice spoke. "I didn't know you go to highschool here! How've you been?" The voice spoke. Gohan immediately recognized the voice as Yamcha's.

"Yamcha? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I'm the new PE and Baseball Coach here. Ever since I retired two years ago, I've been really bored. I decided to come coach at the highest rated school in the world."

Gohan and Yamcha considered to have a conversation as the whole class started at them in shock. Yamcha was the greatest baseball player ever, and the new kid just talked to him on a first name basis? That was unheard of!

"But yeah, Goten is getting big. He's already 7! It's hard to believe. And he looks just like dad, so it's a reminder every time I see him." Gohan went on.

"Yeah, that must be weird." He looked to the class. "Okay class, I'm sorry about that, just had to catch up with Gohan here, his dad was a good friend of mine."

Videl noted the was part of what he said.

"Well, today, we're going to have some fun. We're going to play basketball all class Period. I was going to take you all outside to play baseball, but it's starting to rain. Gohan and you are?" Yamcha asked the tall, brown haired dude.

"I'm Colt."

"Alright, you and Gohan will be captains. Gohan, you get the first pick."

"Sharpener." Gohan said.

"Jake." Colt picked.

"Videl."

"Mark."

A minute or two later, they all had their teams set up. Gohan's team got the ball first. Gohan passed the ball to James, who missed a three, but Gohan got the rebound, passed it to Sharpener who made the three.

Mark passed it to Colt, who tried to dunk, but got blocked by Gohan. Videl got the ball, and passed it to Sharpener, who passed it to Gohan who dunked it.

Basically, I'll describe this game in one word. Domination. Gohan's team scored atleast fifty times, and Colt's team didn't score once.

"Good job bro." Sharpener fist bumped Gohan, as they headed back to the locker room and got dressed. Once they made it to the hallway, Erasa and Videl caught up with them.

"Hey, I was wondering if y'all wanted to go to the mall with me. Videl said she'd go if one of you guys went." Erasa asked.

"Sure. I'll have to tell my mom first." Hogan replied.

"Gohan. Don't do it. Trust me. You do not know what you're getting yourself into." Sharpener whispered in Gohan's ear, trying to help.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked

"Shopping with Erasa will be the worst decision of your life, I can already tell you that." Sharpener explained.

"Well, I'm going to go this once, and if it's a bad experiment I'll probably not go again." He told Sharpener.

"Sharpener, you going?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, he's going." Gohan replied, as Sharpener elbowed him.

"What the hell dude!" He whispered.

"If it's so bad, you're coming with me." Gohan replied. He gave his attention to the rest of the group. "Well, do any of you have a phone I can use to call me mom?" Gohan asked

"Here." Erasa handed Gohan her phone.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he dialed his mom's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey mom, I was wondering if I could go to the mall with some of my friends from school."

"Yes, but you must be home and in bed by 9:00 PM. If you're even a second late, my frying pan will have a big dent in it."

"Alright mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Gohan handed Erasa the phone. "Thanks, she said I can come, but I need to be home by 12." He lied. Since it was a "three hour" flight home, it would make them think he'd have to go a bit before 9, which is when he needed to leave.

"It won't take that long." Erasa said.

Videl threw her jetcopter capsule and the four got in. The took their seats on the three couches in there and strapped their seatbelts.

(AN: Yes, there is a couch that's a seat in her copter in my fic)

"So, how do you know Yamcha?" Sharpener asked.

"Oh, my dad was good friends with him. We were all like one big family, my dad's friends and my family I mean. I never really thought about how he was famous, he was just Yamcha to my family. I wasn't really expecting him be working at OSH."

"Wow, so we know two people with connections." Erasa said, talking about Videl and Gohan.

"We're here. I just gotta land." Videl announced. They landed on the roof and jumped out. They walked down the stairs and there they were. The mall. Gohan had never been to the Satan City mall, hell he had only ever been to a mall a few times.

"Hey follow me Gohan! First we're going to the best store in this place!" Erasa exclaimed, happily as she ran towards her favorite store in the whole mall. Erasa picked out a few pairs of clothes and so did Gohan and Sharpener. Gohan bought a few hoodies, long sleeve shirts, pants, and shoes. He paid for his stuff using his Capsule Corporation Unlimited Zeni Card when the others were still shopping. He had got it for his fifteenth birthday.

After they were done at that store they roamed the mall looking for a good store. "I'm hungry." Gohan said as his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry!" They told Gohan. Gohan didn't eat much at school, he usually ate a sensu bean and two ham sancwiches.

Sure, it filled him up and it made people think he ate the same as a normal human, but it wasn't a meal that filled him up one hundred percent. He was often hungry just a couple hours later.

"How about we stop by the burger place on the first floor?" Erasa asked.

"Burgers sound amazing right now" the three of them all said at the same time, in various ways.

So they went down the elevator, all the way to the first floor. They walked to the burger shop, where Gohan ordered two extra larger burgers, French fries, and a milkshake. (AN: I really want McDonalds now)

He took a seat at a table and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Krillin?" He said as he put his stuff down. The once bald monk had fully grown his hair out. He wore his typical red shirt and khaki pants.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked, quite shocked to see his best friend's son at a mall in Satan City.

"A couple of my friends from school asked me to come with them." Gohan explained to the monk.

"Well, it's good to see you. Since when did you start school? It's been so long."

18 and Marron walked over to Krillin. "Hey Uncy Gohan!" Marron shouted. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener walked over to Gohan.

"Oh, guys, these are my friends, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa he pointed to each of them as he spoke. Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, meat 18, Krillin, and their daughter Marron. They're also friends of the family." Gohan explained after introducing them to eachother.

"It's nice to meet you all." Krillin replied as he shook the hands of each of the three.

"Have I met you before?" Videl asked, which gave Krillin a confused face.

"I don't believe so." Krillin asked.

"Then why do you look and sound so familiar?" Videl asked as she went into deep thought.

"Oh, he was a martial artist." Gohan explained.

"Oh that must be it." Videl confirmed.

"You watch Martial Arts?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, in fact I won the junior league a few years ago, and my dad is the current champion." Videl explained.

"Wait. Your dad is that goofball?" Krillin asked.

"If by that, you mean Hercule Satan, then yes."

Krillin chuckled. "He cracks me up on those commercials you know? You're really nothing like him, or I'm assuming so anyways. Well, we better be off. We want to get out of here before the storm hits. I heard it might hit pretty bad." Krillin finished.

"Yeah, we may not even have school tomorrow." Erasa explained.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'll call your house phone in the morning and tell you or whoever answers. I still have it on my phone under my recents, since you did call earlier."

"Oh, that'd be great. Anyways, I'll talk to you later Krillin. We should definitely plan a party at Bul-, excuse me, Vegeta's place." Gohan told him.

"Yeah we should. I'll talk to everyone else about it. Well, have a nice night. Bye." Krillin said as he walked off.

"Well I have to go. I know it's early, but I agree, I don't want to be at the mall when the storm hits." Sharpener explained.

"Yeah, I agree." Videl said.

"Same." Gohan added.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Gohan shouted as he ran off and the group disbanded.


	6. AnswersReplies to Reviews

Pr0dz: Well, I had Sharpener in Geometry because I'm implying that he's stupid and has to take a course that he didn't pass the year before. Also, it's a police database. They have information from the sign up sheet from

the WMAT. Also, if you watched the first Broly movie, they were trying to get him in a school, which would use a sign up sheet that needed age all that. I saw it in some other fictions.

Goku Black Super Saiyan Rose: Alright. I tried to increase the number of words last chapter, I had 2000 instead of 1000 words.

Zfj thanks for reviewing my fic. Definitely gonna use your ideas on how to make this fic better

Also, I feel like I could be doing a lot more with Videl interrogating Gohan. So far it's been a friendly time for Gohan, and Videl hasn't been pushing him enough. Also, I've just not been able to find a time to put in a call from the police. I def will soon, I have a good idea. Anyways, please review and give me some ideas. I think I have some good ideas for this thing, based on other fictions I liked. Anyways, my goal is to have 20k words on this by the end of the week. I started this today and almost have 10k.

So I'm giving you a question. Tell me what you'd rather see

Field Trip later in series (you tell me where)

Villain

Or tell me something and I'll ask if I should do that after the next chapter. Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible. Updated during the week will be less common than on weekends.


	7. The Storm

Chapter 7: The Storm (I know it's technically 6, but I'm saying it's chapter 7 to clear up any confusion)

Gohan's fly home was rather long. The wind was blowing very hard and he just wanted to think about things in peace. He thought about how much his life has changed, how he has made friends, about the old times with his dad. He thought about the time they went fishing with Krillin. Then the thought occurred to him. He'd never be able to get those times back. He'd never be able to get his dad back. No more fishing, sneaking out during the day to spar, it was all gone. His dad was gone.

Gohan stopped flying, and landed in the forest. He flew up to the top of the tree and just sat there, looking down at the ground. 'I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry.' He started crying half way through his thoughts.

Gohan just sat there, thinking about everything. What he could've done to fix every problem he'd ever been in. After about an hour of his deep thought, he decided it wasn't worth thinking about. He couldn't change what happened in the past. He got up, and flew back to his house.

After about twenty minutes of flying at a slow pace, Gohan finally got home. Once he descended to below the clouds, he saw something he wished he never saw. Fire. Everywhere. The whole forest was on fire. Gohan quickly descended all the way to the ground and sprinted all the way to his house to check on his family, he knew the were alright, he could sense them, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Gohan! Where were you? Me and Goten didn't know what to do! The forest got struck by lighting like twenty different times all back to back. We couldn't fly away in the Jet Copter since it wouldn't turn on, and neither me nor Goten can fly. Quickly, let's go to Bulma's." Chi-Chi said very quickly, panicking. She looked to Goten. "Goten, honey, grab all your favorite stuff. We're going to fly to Bulma's."

Gohan looked back at his mom. "No. That won't be nessecary, I'll handle it." He walked out the door. Straight to the fire, and they just watched.

"Gohan! Be careful!" Chi-Chi shouted, but it was too late. He was already out of sight.

Gohan got about one hundred meters away from the fire. He turned sideways, put his hands together, kind of forming a ball shape, and put them to his side.

"KAAAAA-MEEEEE" Gohan paused, attempting to form more power into his Ki blast. "HAAA-MEEEEE" He paused again. "HAAAAA!" Gohan sent a massive Kamehameha Wave at the fire, something his dad tought him to do, after they had a big problems with a fire in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

All you could see from his perspective was smoke and dust everywhere.

It was gone. Gohan sighed. 'Thank Kami that's over with.' He thought. He spoke too soon. Out of no where lightning struck the house. Gohan ran. As fast as he could. Once he got there he sent a Kamehameha straight at the building without thinking. The fire went out, but the building collapsed. Gohan tracked Goten's ki, then Chi-Chi's. He grabbed them both and flew to Bulma's as fast as he could. They were both out cold. The wind pushed against him, hard, but Gohan wouldn't give up. He wouldn't lose two more family members because he fucked up. He arrived at Bulma's about two minutes later. He kicked the door of the main building open, and ran up the stairs and put his mom and brother in the healing tanks.

"Gohan? Is that you?" Bulma shouted as she walked in and saw Gohan. "What are you doing here?" She didn't get a reply. Gohan just looked at the healing chamber. "Oh Kami what happened?"

"Their was a fire. I tried to get it out with a Kamehameha Wave, but I didn't think clearly. I destroyed the house and they were in the crosshairs. I fucked up. Again. As always." Gohan replied and took a seat on the couch and started crying.

"It'll be alright. They're going to be okay. Until your house gets re-done you can stay here with us. What does the healing tank say they'll be fully healed?" Bulma asked

"Twenty-eight hours." He replied.

"Alright, until then, settle down a bit. Orange Star Highschool will probably be closed tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about that."

That's when Gohan remembered something. Erasa. She said she'd call his house phone to tell him if it got canceled or not. If it didn't get canceled and he didn't pick up the phone or go to school, his friends would be worried sick. 'Hopefully she doesn't worry too much.' He thought.

"You should go get some sleep. You need it." Bulma said.

"Yeah. Thanks Bulma."

"No problem kiddo. Sleep tight."

With that, Gohan nodded and walked off. He walked to his room at the end of the guest corridor and fell down straight on his bed and started at his ceiling.

"First Dad, and now I almost lost Mom and Goten." He muttered. "If only I was smarter."

Then he heard a voice. Was he hallucinating? Did all that smoke get to his head?

"Gohan." The voice said. There was silence. "Gohan." It said again, this time in almost a singing voice. It sounded like how his dad would say his name when he woke him up.

"Gohan. You're not hallucinating. It's me." The voice spoke again. This time Gohan recognized the voice. It was his dad. Oh, it had been so long since he heard his voice. He started crying, and crying. He sniffled. "Dad, is that really you?" He sniffled again.

"Yes, son, yes. It's me. King Kai said since I did so much for Earth and our universe in general, I can come visit whenever I want! I can come visit you guys and come train here whenever I want! I'll be down there on Earth in thirty hours. Tell Chi-Chi, tell Krillin, tell the rest of the gang. I'm coming home." Goku spoke.

"Dad, I can't believe it. This is amazingly." Gohan started crying again. This time they were tears of joy. "I'll tell everyone. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I have to go now. King Kai is getting mad because I've been talking for so long. Bye. See you soon, son." Then it was silent. Gohan couldn't believe it. His dad was coming back. He couldn't wait to tell his mom, oh wait. He sat back down on his bed and sighed. 'She has twenty eight hours left. Dad said he'd be coming in thirty hours. That means I'll have two hours to tell her, or I just don't tell her and let Dad surprise her.

Gohan was thinking about all his options. He looked at his watch. 8:20 PM. That meant his dad would be back at 2:20 AM the day after tomorrow.


	8. Patience is Key

Chapter 7: Patience is Key

Gohan woke up and looked to the clock on his bed-side table. 11:34 AM it read. 'Damn I slept in. I wonder if Erasa is worried about me not answering.' He thought as he got up and found a pair of clothes, before quickly getting in the shower. Once he finished, he put his clothes on and brushed his teeth. 'I wonder how Mom and Goten are doing.' He thought. He walked over to the chambers across the building. Once he got there, he took a seat on the couch and checked the time remaining for each of them. They were both at thirteen hours. Damn he slept a long time. He walked out of the room and walked back to his room.

"Hey kiddo." Bulma greeted him as he walked by. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I was only asleep fifteen hours." He chuckled. "In a bit, I think I'm going to head to Orange Star City. I've really wanted to try this one burger place."

"Is it the new one by the museum?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Trunks has been bothering me about going there too. Apparently that's all he's been seeing on the television. If you go, would you mind taking him?"

"Yeah, I'll take him. When should we go?"

"Now is a good time. Just tell him, that kid can get ready in half a second." At that, Gohan nodded and walked towards Trunks' room.

"Hey Trunks! Wanna go to the new burger place in Satan City with me?" Gohan shouted.

Just as Bulma said, in a blink of an eye he was in the hallway, dressed in a green hoodie with black shorts on. "Let's go already!!" Trunks exclaimed, oh boy was he hyper.

'Maybe I just shouldn't tell them Dad is coming back. I think it'll be a great surprise. I should find the others and have them come down here and we can have a get together.' Gohan mused.

"Let's go Gohan!" Trunks shouted again, snapping Gohan out of his train of thought.

"Yeah lets go." Gohan replied, as he and Trunks walked out the foot and flew to Satan Cityfrom high above the clouds. It was breezy outside, no rain really, just an overcast day.

Once they arrived in Satan City and found the shop, they descended into an alley and walked out casually, afterall, it was common for people to be in a random alley in the middle of a crime filled city.

They walked over to the restraunt On one side was a coffee shop, on the other was a burger place. They decided to both get a large iced coffee to go with their meal. The duo walked into the burger place, what they saw was not what Gohan expected.

"Gohan?" A bubbly blonde girl walked up to him and hugged him. "We were worried sick about you! Why didn't you answer the calls?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm sorry Erasa, I forgot to tell you that I'd be staying at my friends house in West City." Gohan said as he looked to Videl and Sharpener who were seated at a table off in their own world, not even knowing Gohan was there.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Trunks kept poking on Gohan who didn't seem to notice. "Gohan!" He finally shouted. "Who's she?"

"Oh, Trunks, this is Erasa, Erasa this is Trunks. He's my little brother's best friend. She's a friend from school, Trunks."

"You have a little brother? I didn't even know that!" Erasa exclaimed happy to find out more about her new friend. "So, what brings you to Satan City's finest burger shop?" She asked.

"Exactly what you just said. A good burger." Gohan replied.

"Follow me guys." She walked them to where you order. My favorite is the ten pound burger, it's on the top right, number twenty three. The other day, my mom brought it home and it was so good! You should try it." Erasa told him.

"That sounds amazing." Trunks stated. Gohan nodded and walked up to talk to the woman taking the orders. "Hey, could I get five of the number twenty three?"

Erasa looked at him in just as much shock as the girl taking the orders. "Five? That's like fifty pounds of burger." Erasa told them.

"Umm Yeah, uh I know, we're flying down to the other side of town to meet with some friends. That's why we bought so much stuff." Gohan said as he nudged Trunks and handed the cashier the zeni. He handed trunks the receipt. "Hey Trunks, when you hear this number, go get our food. Just sit here until you here it." He said as he walked over to a big table in the corner of the building.

"Okay." Trunks replied.

Gohan walked over to Videl and Sharpener. "Hey guys." He spoke, as the two teens looked up to see who the familiar voice was coming from.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Videl asked.

"Exactly what you guys are doing, trying to get a _good burger."_ He replied.

"Hey Gohan, wanna come to Videl's house with us? We're going to watch some movies and stuff." Sharpener asked.

"Uhh, I'll have to call some people. What time?" He asked.

"In about two hours." Videl replied.

"Yeah, I'll probably be there." Gohan said. "Well I have to go." Gohan said as he heard his number.

"See you in a few. Wait you know where Videl's house is right?" Sharpener asked.

"Oh, yeah." Gohan replied as he walked off. He grabbed the food from Trunks and flew home.

~ One and a Half Hour Later ~

"Man that was good. Best burger I've ever had." Gohan said and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better get going." He told Bulma and Trunks. "Oh, and where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him once." Gohan asked, he'd been wondering for some time now.

"Oh, he went off to some distant planet to train. He'll be back any time now." Bulma told him.

"Oh, sounds like fun. Well, I'll be off. Have fun. I'll be back in four hours or so! Make sure my mom and brother know where I am if they get out early. Actually, scratch that. I'll come by if I sense them get out. Bye." Gohan said as he walked out the door, and once more flew to Satan City.

Once he arrived at Videl's house, about two hours after his experience at the burger shop, he rung the door bell.

"What do you want?" Videl asked as she opened the door. "Oh, hey Gohan. My bad, I thought you were one of my dad's pupils. Hey always come by. Come in, I'll show you where my room is." They walked over to her room, which was huge, and that meant enourmous.

Once the two walked in, he was greeted by the two blonde friends of his. "This is your room? It's the size of my house!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what being the daughter of Mr Satan does for you." Gohan took a seat on the couch next to the blonde duo, as Videl walked off to the other side of the room. "Imma grab some movies." She said. Once she grabbed some, they walked back.

"What movies did you pick out?" Erasa asked.

"Red Ribbon Army's Mysterious Defeat, King Piccolo's wrath over the Earth, and The Alien Attack on East City." Videl read.

"Hey, that'd be a good movie to watch considering we have a project over that." Erasa said, agreeing with her decision.

"I completely forgot about that." Sharpener spoke.

"Maybe after the movies, we can do a bit of research and stuff since we're already here together. I have a good couple hours I have to blow here in Satan City anyways."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Erasa spoke, Sharpener just shrugged. "Now let's watch this movie!"

Videl put the Red Ribbon Army movie in the machine.

 _The Red Ribbon Army was a mysterious group of soldiers that searched the world looking for valuable balls._ Sharpener snickered. _Out of no where, they seemed to be defeated, as they no longer searched the world. No one knew who, or what did it, or perhaps they weren't even defeated, perhaps they just quit trying. But we will now present you: Red Ribbon Army's Mysterious Defeat. It tells what we believe happened to the Army._

An hour and a half had passed, and the movie turned out to be quite interesting for Videl. The army was defeated by a kid with super powers apparently. His name was Son Goku. This is what they believed happened because they captured the young boy, who was also an experienced Martial Artist, enter the facility, on camera.

For Gohan it was another story. He kept thinking about his dad coming back. In fact, when Sharpener asked Gohan if he wanted popcorn, Gohan didn't even hear him, Sharpener even punched him in the arm to get him to stop day dreaming, and that didn't work. But once Sharpener yelled "WAKE UP." In his ear, he woke up. The superb Saiyan hearing wasn't always a good thing.

A few more house passed and they were done with the movies. All three involved his family, friends, and/or himself. Like seriously, what luck. The group decided to work on their history project, which they just watched a movie about, which was really a documentary full of speculation and hardly any actual facts. For that reason, they decided to write notes on the movie afterwards so they'd atleast have the notes for the project done. Gohan decided to go home after the time he spent with his friends, which truly was pretty fun.

He landed at Capsule Corportation at 7:03. Wow, he was there a long time. He walked to his room and went to talk to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, I was wondering if we could get the rest of the gang out here and kind of have a party. It's really important. Just trust me. I can find all of them and have them come by."

"Why do you want everyone to come over?" She asked, confused.

"Just trust me on this one. Also, is Vegeta back yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the gravity room again, as always." Bulma replied, sitting down on the couch in the game room that they were in. (AN: they have a lot of couches lol) "Well, I'd get them now, they're probably going to be asleep if you wait any longer." She suggested.

Gohan nodded and took off for the lookout. Once he arrived, he confronted the namekians and Mr Popo. "Hey guys, I'm here to tell you, that we're having a party type of thing at Bulma's and you have to go. No buts, you have to."

"But one of us must man the lookout." Dende spoke.

"There's no need to worry about that." Mr Popo spoke, "I'll do it until you get back Dende."

"Are you sure?" Dende asked, as Popo nodded. "Well, let's go!" Dende shouted, very thankful that he finally got a day off. The two namekians flew to Capsule Corporation, strangely, Piccolo hadn't said a word. Maybe he knew about his dad coming back. Whatever it was, Gohan didn't think about it too much.

Gohan soon got Yamcha, Tien, and the others and they all met up at the Capsule Corporation.

"So, what's the real reason we all had to come?" Yamcha asked.

"Just have fun for a while, and don't go to sleep. I have a surprise for everyone around two in the morning, but first, we have to get my mom and brother out of the healing tank. They're just resting now, they've already been healed. We should definitely wake them up now. They'll definitely want to see the surprise." Gohan spoke as he walked towards the room with the healing chambers. The others soon followed. They pushed a button, causing the water drain and Gohan instantly zapped the two, giving them clothes, a technique he learned from Piccolo.

The opened the tank and the two Son family members walked out.

"Why is everyone here? Is there a threat to Earth or something?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, Gohan insisted we all come over. He has a surprise for us all at around two in the morning apparently." Tien spoke.

"Gohan? Why would you make every one of these people come all the way out here to the Capsule Corp, which I'll remind you is on the other side of the planet from where most of them stay, just to tell them to sit back and wait? Surely there isn't something that important." Chi-Chi asked, as if her son had lost his mind.

"Trust me mom, you will all want to see the surprise. Just wait. Patience is key."

So they waited. It was now 1:53 AM. The Z-Fighters all sat on the couch in the living room, dog tired. They were talking about how their lives had been the past couple years, but after Chi-Chi started talking, everyone could feel tension in the room. Afterall, it hadn't been a great seven years and her husband was still dead. (AN: Insert winky face lol)

Gohan looked at his watch. 2:19 AM. It was time. Gohan got up, causing everyone to look at him. "Guys, this is what I've gathered everyone here for. Tonight will be a night we will all remember in the end. I know you all are tired, but please, find the strongest ki signatures on this planet." Gohan went on, ending the conversation quickly once he sensed his dad.

"What do you mean I don't sense anyth-."

The Z-Fighters, including Vegeta, who entered the room about twenty minutes before, were wide eyed.

"Mommy, who's that power coming from?" Goten asked, hugging his mom. "It's so familliar, But I don't recognize it."

"No way." Tien astonished, looked at Krillin and Yamcha.

"Kakarot is back." The only full Saiyan in the room spoke.

"Goku is back!?" Chi-Chi stood up.

"Yes mom, he's back." Gohan spoke, as the room got quiet in shock and happiness.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, the father of Gohan and Goten and not to mention the multiple-time savior of the world appeared. "Hey guys! Why do you all look so shocked?" Goku asked, in his normal, playful voice.

Goten grabbed Chi-Chi's pant leg and hid. Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan were the first to run after him and each shared him a bone crushing hug.

"Dad I missed you so much." Gohan spoke, starting to cry tears of joy. In the back of he crowd, was Chi-Chi who was simply crying and crying. She was just so happy, being able to remember the sadness and stress she had, and how it was finally gone, she just couldn't stop crying.

"Wait. Chi-Chi is something wrong? Is it something I did?"

"No honey. No. I'm just so glad you're back." She said as she hugged him, a tight hug, one that lasted atleast a minute.

"Wait, Chi-Chi... Why is there a mini me behind my leg?" Goku asked. Looking to the right of Chi-Chi, as Goten scooted to the left.

Chi-Chi turned around and faced her youngest child. "It's alright Goten. It's daddy, he's back!" Chi-Chi as she smiled the widest smile she's every smiled. (AN: I just twisted my tongue and brain a good fifty times)

"Daddy!!!" Goten shouted as he ran up to his dad and jumped into his arms.

"Oh hey." He smiled widely. "Who are you?"

"My name is Goten, what's yours?"

"Goku. But it looks and sounds like you can just call me Dad." Goku said as he raised Goten into the air. "Look you're a helicopter!" He told the seven year old boy, as he spun him and threw him in the air a few times."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled at him, as he caught the youngest child of his.

"Again! Again!" Goten said smiling more than he ever had. So, his dad did it again.

That was something he definitely could get used to.

Well, that was definitely my longest chapter, 3k words. Sorry about my update coming so late, I've been overwhelmed with different things in life. School is pretty crazy.

Here are my answers to some reviews and questions for you guys

Spencer: Yeah, I definitely agree.

WineXI: Thanks.

Gokuu The Carrot: Thanks, your support makes me want to write these more often.

Guest: You might've just guessed part of something big that I've been planning. (Winky face)

Well, guys, I have one big question for you guys. Would you prefer me to include all the extra stuff, like stuff that happens in class, or would prefer me to continue how I'm doing it and kind of doing a time lapse type thing? Thanks a ton for the support. Please, please, review. I definitely want to see how many people have read this and want to see more, and what they want to see. Thanks again for reading Highschool Adventures. Next update should come some time soon, probably this weekend. Also, I only go through and read the chapter one time before publishing, so please excuse all grammar issues until I start making these more "formal" I guess. Until next time.


	9. The Dino Game

Chapter 8:

(AN: This will probably be a short chapter, mainly about the stuff Gohan and the rest of the Z Gang do with Goku, and maybe something involving Videl.)

Gohan woke up at 11:12. What a long night he had just had. Crazy. His dad was back, he got to surprise the whole gang, his little brother got to meet his dad, too bad he completely forgot about the Ox King and Launch. Today, his dad said they'd go fishing back in Mt. Paozu, assuming there is still a Mt. Paozu after all that happened to that beautiful place.

Gohan walked out of his room and went to the cafeteria room, which was truly amazing. Robots were everywhere cleaning, and some were even making and serving food for the rest of the gang. Vegeta walked up to him and rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan. You know, just because your daddy is back doesn't mean you won't be my punching bag anymore. Shit, now I have two."

"That's weird. It's not every day that a man, who has the height of a toddler, gets beat up by two punching bags." Gohan countered

"It's not everyday that I see a Saiyan with his head inside a books all the fucking time."

"It's not everyday that I see a man who has the height of a child screaming about how he destroyed his training room _every day."_

"Shut up Kakabrat" Vegeta said as he gave Gohan aka Kakabrat, a mean glare.

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.' Gohan thought, as he walked down to the area in the cafeteria where Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, And Tien sat.

"And then King Kai said, **"Why the f* would you bring him here!!?? Are you trying to make me the first Kai with a halo over his head!!??"** Goku died of laughter just by saying it, as everyone else did.

"Hey dad." Gohan said as he walked by.

"There's my favorite Cell Game's Champion!!" Goku said, earning a chuckle from his friends. Man was Goku a guy you wanted to be around.

"We still gonna go fishing?"

"Yeah, we might even go camping too, if it's alright over there anyways."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Krillin stated. Everyone else agreeing.

"Well, I'll talk to you in a bit dad. I'm going to go see what's on TV." Gohan told him. Gohan was never a huge TV guy, but he liked to watch TV occasionally, the news was always cool to watch.

He clicked the power button and plopped down on the couch and took the remote. Quickly turning the channel to his favorite news channel, ZTV.

 _ZTV Exclusive: Interview of Mr Satan, father of Videl Satan, who has reportedly been kidnapped by the man or woman shown on the screen now. It is believed this suspect has multiple accomplises. If you know anything about him or her, or someone involved, please call 8271-7156-6111. Now for your ZTV exclusive, the interview of Hercule Satan._

"Seems like that oaf's daughter got kidnapped huh?" Tien asked. Gohan gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter who she's the daughter of. She's her own person and a great person at the end of the day. I'm gonna go stop all this." Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan.

"Go save her, son." Goku said as he patted his son on the back.

Gohan turned around, almost shocked to see his dad, seeing him again was still new to him. He smirked. "Yeah. I'll handle this." He said, then flew out the window and tracked Videl's signature. 'There she is.' He thought, flying through the chilly sky, to the location of his kidnapped friend.

A good two minutes later, he landed. He was on the outskirts of Satan City, at an old Italian restraunt. He tried to open the door. Locked.

He busted down the door. As soon as the debris from the broken door were out of the way, he walked in. The first person he saw was an older man who wore a black undershirt and black pants. The next guy he saw was another older guy, who had a white under shirt with great sweatpants on.

"Hey, what you doing here." The man with the black shirt on asked. Gohan, in his Super Saiyan continued to walk to the man, causing both men to whip their guns out and fire. Gohan caught each bullet, giving the men a shocked expression, which soon turned to a scared one as soon as Gohan charged.

Once every man in the room had been knocked out. Gohan walked behind the counter and opened the door to the basement. No one was there. How odd. He started to untie Videl from the chair and once he was done, she took the apple out of her mouth.

"Thanks so much, but we have to go. They said they'd be back in about an hour, and that was like an hour ago." Videl spoke.

They climbed up the ladder and ran out the front door. Then he saw something. A black van. He then picked her up and flew her to the top of the building and covered her mouth.

"Shh. They're here." They were out of site, but they needed to be quiet.

Then, a man jumped up to the roof. He wore pink and purple/black under it. He had a pointy nose and a mustache, with robotic features on his face.

"Tao." Gohan spoke, using a deep voice so Videl wouldn't recognize him. Tao didn't recognize him either. "You bastard. My dad put you in your place, then I did, and you still haven't learned."

"You-You-You're That little brat aren't you!!"

"Yes I am. You have five seconds to leave, and never come back, or I will kill you. And I mean, If I ever hear about you or see you again I will personally kill you." Gohan spoke in an almost scary, deep voice.

"Ye-Yes sir." Mercenary Tao spoke as he flew off. "Sorry boss! Anything but _Goku's_ child!!!"

'Wait what was that last part? Who's child?' Videl thought. She hadn't quite caught that. She could've figured out who he was if she heard the name! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"I'll be off, but first, let me take you to your house." Gohan spoke as he picked up Videl and flew her back to her house in a matter of seconds.

When Gohan got to Capsule Corp he decided to go find his dad, little brother, and Krillin, who were supposed to be going fishing with him.

"Hey Dad. When are we going fishing?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you. Let's go now!" Goku replied. So the four decided to get their stuff and go, but before they got out the door, Yamcha walked up to them.

"Got room for one more?" He asked.

"Make that two more." Tien walked to the door with his stuff.

"Sure! Let's go!" Goku exclaimed, cheerfully. So, the six started to fly to Mt Paozu.

When they arrived, it was different.

Where their house once stood was a pile of debris. They decided not to look at their old house, because it would bring back too many memories. They walked over to the lake, which was about three miles away from their house. It was about a mile away from the "pool" and two miles from the "hot tubs."

Man did Goku miss this place.

"I remember when we went fishing at the lake to the east of here before the Cell Games. Those were the best days." Goku said. He had changed quite a bit since he had died.

"Yeah. That was a fun day." Gohan agreed, as they arrived at the lake. Gohan out his stuff down, and just layed there. Man was it good to be back. It was a bit different, less trees, but it was still home.

They fished for hours and just talked about life. About how Yamcha was a coach at Gohan's school without knowing Gohan went there, about what they did during the seven years, all that. They decided to go set up the camp site. They flew about two miles, and landed by where they camped when they first fought Cooler.

"I remember this place."

"I think we all do." A voice from behind the bushes spoke. It was Oolong. With Master Roshi. "We heard you'd be here from Bulma, so we deciddd to come too." He spoke.

"That's great! More people means more fun." Goku spoke. His stomach growled. "First thing we will do for fun is go hunt some dinosaurs!!"

"Yay! I love huntining dinosaurs!" Goten exclaimed.

"I love hunting dinosaurs more!"

"Nuh uh." Goten replied and stuck his tongue out.

"Kakarot." a voice said from behind him. Goku turned around.

"What's up Veggie! Hey Trunks! Y'all come to camp with us too?" Goku asked.

"Don't ever call me Veggie again, Carrot!"

"Hey that's not nice! But did you come to camp?"

"I came to spar and to bring Trunks out here to camp with you pathetic losers."

"Well, If you want to spar, you have to camp with us." Goku spoke.

"Fine." Vegeta hissed.

Well, let's go hunt some dinos!" Goku exclaimed, happy to be able to do one of his favorite things again. "Oh, and to make this more fun, last one to get a dino doesn't get to eat tonight!" Goku shouted as he ran for the forest, man was this gonna be fun.

"Well, let the games begin!" Gohan shouted.


	10. Questions Replies to Reviews

Victor 0606: Thanks. I'm trying to make it better and better.

I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS

Would you rather me be more descriptive and not rush things like I have been, or continue doing it the way I am? I think I should slow down a bit, and be more descriptive, that and short chapters have always been my flaws, oh and I need to re-read too.

Second question:

I'm thinking about making another fanfic, what should it be about? I'll probably focus on this one mostly, but just so I have something to write when I want to change it up a bit. It'll definitely be Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball GT. I stopped watching Super so I won't spoil it for myself while it is still coming out in English.

Well, please review, and thanks for reading. The next chapter(s) will be out this weekend probably. Well, have a nice day. I'm about to watch some college football, and also, yes I am a guy, I do realize most people who write these are girls, lol.


	11. The Army

Chapter 9

It was a fun Friday in Mt. Paozu, some of the Z Fighters had decided to go camping over the weekend, and Gohan was able to come because their was a storm in Satan City, that just so happened to destroy the building right next to the Highschool. The Z-Fighters who went on the camping trip were currently competing in "The Dino Game" as they called it. The last one to find and kill a dinosaur or the one who doesn't find a dinosaur doesn't get to eat dinner, while playing this game, you can use your ki, but can't track anything with it.

Gohan snuck around the tree, very careful not to make a loud noise, as there was a dino just in front of him. He patiently waited until it turned around, and once it did, Gohan jumped made a sword with his ki, and jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" (insert a slicing sound).

Gohan picked up the headless dinosaur and flew back to the camp site. "Damn this is a big one." Gohan told himself. The T-Rex was definitely bigger than most, he assumed it was because his home got destroyed, and he migrated here because of it. Gohan landed at the camp site.

He wasn't the first one there, surprisingly.

"Dad? How have you already caught one"

"Well, I had only ran for about five seconds before I found this guy and killed him." Goku explained.

"Lucky." Gohan replied.

"It's called skill." Goku chuckled.

Gohan smirked. "Totally."

The father/son duo cooked their respective dinosaur. "Hey son. You know what would go real good with this T-Rex?"

"What?" Gohan asked.

"A stegosaurus!" Goku exclaimed as he looked at the dinosaur, he soon glanced back to Gohan, and when their eyes met, they took off.

They were running. Twenty meters away. Ten meters. Five meters. (Insert slicing sounds) They were too late. Someone already got it.

They waited for the dust, from the collapse of the stegosaurus to blow away. What emerged from the shadow may not be what was expected.

"Goten? Is that you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! And now I get two dinosaurs!" He said while jumping up and down, and eventually stopped and stuck his tongue out.

So, the Son family finished first, as they all expected. So, they decided to wait for the others. By the time the sun was just barely setting it was over. Everyone had returned, except one person. Yamcha.

"Let's go find him." Krillin spoke.

"That's weird, I can't sense him at all." Tien Replied.

"Maybe he's trying to be really calm to track a dinosaur." Trunks spoke.

"Doesn't mean he'd have to lower his ki." Gohan replied. "Let's split up. Everyone take one person with you." Gohan looked to his dad, who nodded. So they were off, trying to find Yamcha so they could finally end their game. The father son duo flew around the area and saw nothing. No movement except dinosaurs, bears, snakes, and other animals. No sign of Yamcha. They decided to land and walk around.

They continued for hours. No luck. The group met back up at the campsite. The dinosaurs were finally cooked and they could eat a nice meal, but no one wanted to. They decided to head back and find Yamcha.

"I don't know why it's such a problem. He's a pathetic earthling, forget about him. I'm staying and I'm eating my dinosaur." Vegeta spoke.

"Fuck off. He's not a pathetic human, he's my fucking friend. I'm tired of you talking shit to everyone you dick. He could need our help out there, hell, he could be dead, and you're standing here talking about how he's some pathetic earthling and you'd rather eat a dinosaur than help him. You know what go right ahead. It's your life to ruin." Tien spoke as he flew off and everyone else followed behind him, instead of going in groups.

Twenty minutes had passed, and then Tien saw something red on a tree. "Hey! Look!" He shouted to the rest of the group as they descended to the ground.

It was blood. It looked like someone had drawn a message on the tree.

"It says help." Tien spoke, starting at the tree in shock.

"Yeah, and it's fresh blood. Yamcha was here." Krillin spoke.

"That's why we can't sense him. He's dead." Gohan looked at the ground and clenched his fist. "I'll make whoever did this pay!" Gohan shouted as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"Gohan. Calm down. We can wish him back with the dragon balls. We have to stay calm and act, rushing into a fight isn't always the smart thing to do." Goku told his son, who looks back at him in question, and then took a deep breath and went back to his normal form.

"You're right." Gohan replied walking to the tree. "If only there was a clue." Gohan said as he walked around the tree.

"Guys Look!" Goku pointed at the ground. An arrow, made of blood, pointing to the right.

"This means Yamcha either went to the right to escape or the person or thing that killed him went to the right, so we need to stay cautious of our surroundings." Tien spoke. The whole group turned around, looking and sending for anyone.

Someone was there.

"Piccolo?"

"Goku. This is what you were looking for." Piccolo replied as he threw something at Goku, as it got closer they recognized what it was. A head. A head of an Android. "It was weak. It must not be the only one. There could be hundreds or thousands of here things out there somewhere. I'm sure that just one of these couldn't kill Yamcha, unless it snuck up on him." Piccolo replied.

"So we should expect more than one of these things huh?" Gohan said, looking at the android head in his father's hands.

"So that's an android? Cool!" Goten exclaimed. Admiring the machine.

"They're not cool son. They're heartless killing-machines." Goku told him.

Gohan turned to everyone else. "You guys can look for Yamcha's corpse or whatever. I'm going to go find the dragon balls." Gohan said in an almost angry tone as he started to fly away.

(Gohan's POV)

Before landing in West City, he decided to get some anger out at the forest about five miles away.

"I messed up again. I could've stopped this, but I wasn't careful enough. I wasn't aware of what was in the forest. I wasn't smart enough. It's all my fault." He said as he punched a tree causing it to fall. He decided to punch another one, to get the rest of his anger out, but when he turned around, it wasn't trees that crowded his vision. His eyes widened. There was hundreds. Thousands. Millions of eyes beaming at him. 'Oh crap.'

"Gohan Son. We have been programmed to eliminate you and destroy your father's legacy once and for all." An android in the front spoke. He was an orange color, with red horns all over his body. The rest of them were shorter, blue skinned fighters with purple horns across their bodies.

"You and your army are different than the ones who killed Yamcha."

"Yes. You are correct. The ones who killed your friend were the failed projects. They were useless. Just like your friend. We couldn't think of a better way to eliminate him."

"You bastards!" Gohan shouted as he transformed and charged at the leader. The leader just stood there and the army attacked. Gohan got to the leader before the minions got to him, he threw a punch at the leader, but it was too late. He was gone. Gohan turned around just to receive a "knuckle sandwich" sending him flying to the ground, but before he landed, the leader flew after him and punched him in the gut once more. He landed on the ground, helplessly. Soon after hitting the ground the leader put one of his horned feet on Gohan's head.

"Any last words?" The leader asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said. "GOLDEN DOME ATTACK!" He shouted as he created a shield with his ki and then fired the ki upwards hitting the leader and blasting him into the sky. Gohan flew up to him at full speed. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He shouted as he fired his mentor's signature move, unpairing the leader of the group as his minors just stood on the ground and watched in awe.

Gohan descended to the ground as the leader's corpse hit the ground. "You guys think y'all can't get away without punishment, don't y'all? Well that's not the case for killing my friends and trying to kill me. "MASENDON!" He shouted as he charged a masenko like ki, and threw it in a grenade like ki blast.

After the explosion faded, Gohan walked over to where thousands, possibly millions of androids stood. "They never learn." Gohan spoke to himself and sighed. He made sure his friends' ki signatures were alright and then flew off to Capsule Corp.

He arrived in a matter of seconds, after getting in with his fingerprint, he walked into the lab, where Bulma usually leaves the dragon radar.

"Gohan? What happened? Are you alright?" Bulma asked rushing towards Gohan.

"I'm fine. I need the dragon radar."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There is more androids. This time a whole army. About a million of them attacked me and I defeated them. Sadly, those weren't even close to all of them. I need them because Yamcha couldn't defeat the ones that attacked him, and now he's gone."

"Yamcha's dead?"

Gohan nodded.

"The radar is in the second drawer over there. Go save the Earth kid.

Gohan nodded. "Bulma, do you still have the Kamahameha wave Gun?"

"Yes, do you need it?"

"No. Take my mom and your parents in your fastest Jet Copter and fly to the lookout. They may be after you guys too." Gohan told her.

She simply nodded and ran out of the room. Gohan grabbed the radar and sprinted out the door and flew off for the first dragon ball. 'Satan City. I've never seen one there before.' Gohan thought, accelerating to his max speed.

Once he arrived in Satan City, he pushed a button to make the dragon radar zoom in, to give him more of a precise look at where the dragon ball was. He descended in an alley and ran towards the dragon ball's marked location. He soon arrived at the location of the ball.

"No way." He said as he looked around. He was at a place that he was relatively familliar with. Videl's house.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?"

(AN: CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it was a good one. Sorry it took so long, I got a little bored of writing and I only have about an hour of free time at home, considering I have football practice and a lot of homework most of the time. Well, thanks to all who read this chapter and have reviewed, I'm trying to make it better and better. I'm sorry for whatever grammar mistakes I've made, I talk a lot of slang irl so it's a habit. I only re read this once also... anyways, I'll try to update this weekend, but I won't guarantee anything after what happened last week. Well, I hope you all have a great day. Peace.)


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dragon Balls

"Oh, hey Videl."

"Hey Gohan. Why are you here?"

"Oh, um, well, it's kind of a long story. To put it short, do you by any chance, have you seen an orange ball with stars on it?"

"An orange ball? What for?"

"Well, I'm collecting them. There's seven of them in the whole world and I'm trying to get them all. I have a radar that tracks them, and it says there is one here."

"Well, you can come in and look. My dad isn't here right now. It's probably in my mom's old room, or in the basement."

"Okay. Thanks a ton. Can you show me where your mom's room is?"

"Just walk to the right, past the kitchen and then go forward again." Videl replied.

"Okay thanks. I'll tell you when I find it." Gohan told Videl, when she nodded he walked into the house, to the right, and then forward into a room with dull cyanober colored walls, tile floor, and jewelry hanging all over the walls.

'So this was Videl's mom's room.' He thought as he scavenged the room for the magical orb. After thinking he had searched everywhere, he looked under the bed.

Jackpot. Under the bed layed a black case. It needed a key.

"Damn it." Gohan muttered. He put the case on the bed. He formed a light blue colored ki and formed a key with it and unlocked the box. 'That actually worked.' Gohan thought.

He lifted the box open to be blinded by light. The sun was shining in through the window, and the jewelry in there only made it brighter by reflecting a ton of light. Gohan walked to the other side of the room with the box and sat on the couch which sat opposite the TV.

He opened the box again. And there it was. The five star ball. Next to it a note.

 _Videl, I put this ball here, under your mom's bed in Age 772, when I found this strange ball in our backyard, on top of some dirt that looked as if someone digged there. I found something shocking. Anyways, If you found this, then for some reason you broke my rules of never going into your mothers room, or perhaps I'm giving it to you on your eighteenth birthday. Anwyas, go by the tree in the back yard with a shovel. That's where I found something shocking. Dig all around the tree. You'll find something from your mother._

'What The hell?' Gohan thought, almost curious of what was there. Should he tell her, or let her find out on her own for her eighteenth birthday? He walked over to the bed, took the ball out of the case and was sliding it under the bed when someone walked in.

"Woah." Gohan jumped. "Sorry, you scared me. I just found it."

"Where was it?"

"Oh, uh, in the dresser, yeah, in the dresser." Gohan said, very nervously. 'I thought she couldn't come in here.'

"Oh that's good. Well, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, uh okay. Thanks a lot." He walked out the front door. "Oh wait. Videl, when's your birthday?"

"My birthday? It's November 24th, why?"

"Just curious." Gohan said as he walked off to a nearby alley and flew off from there.

About an hour later, he had collected the rest of the dragonballs, he landed on the lookout about five minutes later.

"Gohan's back!" Gohan heard someone shout as soon as he landed to the lookout. As soon as he heard that, a crowd of people ran towards him.

"Hey guys. What I miss?" He asked, after recognizing the crowd of people as the rest of the Z Gang.

"Well, we couldn't find Yamcha's body, but we may know where the guy who made the androids is hiding." Krillin spoke up first.

"Where?"

"HFIL."

"What? HFIL? What do you mean?"

"The person who is making the androids is Dr Gero. King Kai reached out to Goku to tell him there is a portal in HFIL that goes to Earth, but the people who tried to escape died as the jumped into the portal. Gero did experiments on them and made them into androids. Millions on millions tried. That's why there is so many androids."

"Then how did the androids get through?"

"Apparently Gero attached a device inside them during his experimentinfnon then and it prevents them from getting killed by the portal." Krillin answered.

"That means, if Cell was okay with getting a device attached to his body he could just escape."

The whole group looked at each other. "I didn't think about that." Tien spoke.

"Neither did I." Goku replied.

"Well I have a solution to all this." Gohan spoke up.

"What is it son?" Goku asked.

"Use instant transmission to HFIL and close the portal."

"You can't do that. Not only is it against the rules to go to otherworld without dying unless you're the guardian of the planet, but you can't get to HFIL without being sentenced there, or falling of snakeway." Goku spoke.

"Damn. Then how can we stop all this?" Krillin asked.

"I know."

Everyone looked at him. "What's the plan Gohan?" Tien asked.

"It's simple. But I don't know If is the smartest idea."

"Go on Gohan. What's the plan?" Piccolo spoke.

Gohan didn't answer. He simply made a knife with his ki. "I haven't died yet, and I don't want to feel so left out you know?"

"Wait you mean-"

"Yeah. I'll stop all this. Stay safe guys. Use the dragonballs to revive me after I tell you from King Kai's."

"Gohan wait!" Chi-Chi shouted.

But it was too late. At the blink of an eye, he slit his wrist and everything went numb. He fell over and then he was out of it.

'So this is other world huh?" He looked around. He was surrounded by ghosts, but he still had his body. He was in a giant room, in a line, he noticed the giant red guy sitting at a table. He assumed that was King Yemna, so he cut in line and flew up onto the table.

"Hey are you King Yemna." Gohan asked.

"Yes, indeed, but I don't appreciate people who cut in line. So get on with whatever you have to say."

"Well King Yemna, you probably know my dad, his name is Goku."

"Oh! You must be Gohan! The boy who saved the universe from Cell! Please do tell, why are you here? What is happening on Earth?"

"Well, Dr Gero is acting a fool down there in HFIL and it seems he has made more androids, and they've escaped through a portal."

"A portal? How do I not know about this?"

"I don't know, but I need to get down there and close it. Any suggestions?"

"Here take this. Use your ki and hit the portal with it and it will close." King Yemna said as he shrunk a huge hammer and handed it to Gohan.

"Thanks, oh and how do you get to HFIL?"

King Yemna face palmed. "Here. This is the fun way." Yemna said as he flicked Gohan off his table and pressed a button on his table, causing a hole to open up in the ground, which Gohan fell through.

Gohan was feeling excited almost, This was fun! You'd think it'd be like flying, but it was more like jumping off a five hundred story building! (AN: Lol sounds like a lot of fun ;) anyways back to the story) He decided to start flying down there full speed. Afterall, he was down there to close the portal, not have fun.

He landed in HFIL just a few seconds later. He flew over across HFIL to where he sensed many people, including Cell. They were all sitting by a fire, roasting marshmallows and telling stories? Clearing his head of those questions, he landed on the ground.

Cell, among others turned around. Cell smiled evilly. "Hahaha Gohan. What are you doing in hell little boy!!?"

"You mean to tell me that's the twerp from Namek!?" Freiza spoke.

"Indeed. It's Goku's Son." Cell laughed. "Go on. Why are you here?"

"I killed myself." He lied, that wasn't why he was here, but he did kill himself.

"Aww poor little boy killed himself, why? Is it cause his daddy is dead?"

"No Cell. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Also, where's the portal? Someone told me there was a portal that can help you escape this place."

"Oh it's over there. Just try to jump through it." Cell told him and laughed.

"Nah, I'm not jumping through it." He said as he walked next to it. "You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a catch to this thing. So, how did this even get here?"

"It just magically appeared boy. You best hurry up and leave because they're about to put us back in our cells." Cell spoke, trying to get Gohan to do something incredibly stupid.

Gohan took out a hammer.

"What's that for?" Cell asked. "Just jump through. I'll go during our next break anyways, that's when the old man will be ready to help me."

"Cell, I didn't come here to jump through a portal." Gohan spoke, as he turned into a Super Saiyan two and hit the portal as hard as he could with the hammer and his ki. The portal vanished. Literally. It just vanished. It was gone.

"Why you little!" Cell shouted, grinding his teeth and charged Gohan. He tried to punch the teen in the face, but Gohan dodged simply kicked him down to the ground, where the HFIL guards grabbed him and threw him into his cell.

Gohan walked away, getting ready to fly to King Yemna's trap door and knock on it to get back up, but someone walked up behind him. "Hey kid." The voice caused Gohan to turn around. "Is Kakarot your father?"

"Yeah, why."

"Kakarot is my son."

(AN: Well did you enjoy? I'll be updating once or twice every weekend, probably more this week since I get Monday and Tuesday off work though. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Also, the more reviews, the more I make these, and I usually listen to suggestions in the reviews and answer the questions in the reveries too...so..also, I had made this chapter 5k words, but I thought of this, which imo was a much better idea then what I was going to post as Chapter 10. Anyways, until next time.)


End file.
